Orange
by kanon1010
Summary: mengenai curahan hati singkat Sasuke, mengenai naruto... fic pendek, rate K   apa T ya? .. have a nice read.. SasuNaru.


nyaphoo~ Kanon ada lagi... heheheh

kali ini bikin fic yang teamat pendek...

gomen ne, karena buat sequel yang fic sebelum ini belum kanon buat o habis belum ada ide.

tapi asti kanon buat sequelnya ya~ ^_^

lanjut aja deh

dozoo~

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K+ (apa T ya?)

genre : Romance, biasa-bisa aja

pairing : tetep donkk SasuNaru

warning : OOC, Au, sudut pandang Sasuke, typo dll...

ORANGE

Orange~…

Entah sejak kapan, aku menyukai warna itu. Dan benda apapun yang berhubungan dengan warna tersebut. Akupun memilikinya pulpen, spidol, bahkan crayon berwarna itu. Setiap melihat warna itu, aku teringat sosoknya. Sosok yang menjadi ciri khas warna tersebut, sosok yang selalu membuatku memberikan hal yang jarang diberikan kepada orang lain walaupun itu keluargaku sendiri, yaitu senyumanku.

.

Orange~….

Seperti jeruk, dengan aroma segar. Begitupula dengan kehadirannya selalu menyegarkan hariku yang suram. Entah sejak kapan Tomat menjadi nomer 2 setelah si jeruk. Membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah membuatku merona. Kenapa bisa ada makhluk tuhan yang manis seperti dia? Aku yang membenci rasa manis bisa tergoda dengan dirinya. Dia sangat manis, manis yang tak membuatku mual tetapi membuatku ketagihan.

.

Orange~….

Sama seperti baju yang selalu dikenakannya. Baju dengan warna orange yang mencolok itu membuatku susah mengalihkan perhatian. Tuhan memang adil, menciptakan ku yang suram dan penuh kegelapan ini dipasangkan dengan sosoknya yang cerah. Memberikan ku cahaya yang terpancar darinya dan memeberikan ku kehangatan yang jarang kudapatkan dari diriku yang dingin ini.

.

Orange~…..

Kita bertolak belakang? Memang…. Tapi, kita saling mengisi. Sama seperti buah kesukaan kita Tomat dan jeruk yang jika di satukan menjadi sesuatu yang menyehatkan. Akupun jika tanpa dirimu takkan bisa seperti ini. Aku memang orang yang tak bisa mengungkapkan isi hati dengan kata-kata tapi dengan melalui tindakan. Dan kaupun tau mengenai itu.

.

Orange~….

Bodoh! Itu ciri lain yang ada dalam dirimu. Aku heran kau ini bodoh atau polos sih? Apa makanan kesukaanmu yang tak menyehatkan itu membuat otakmu makin bodoh?. Kau tau, suasah sekali berkata seperti tadi. Ah… benar-benar selain orange kata dobe, cocok untukmu. Tapi bagaimanapun dirimu aku bisa menerimanya karena manusia dobe sepertimu membutuhkan manusia jenius sepertiku.

.

Orange~….

Sejak kapan kau menjadi idola seperti ini? Hei hei apa semenjak kau menjadi ketua osis popularitasmu meningkat. Setiap hari kulihat tak hanay fan girls menggerubungimu malah fan boy juga!. Aku tau kau itu manis, imut, Uke terbaikku. Tapi bisakah kau mengetahui kalau aku amat sangat tak suka ketika kau ramah terhadap semua orang. Salahkah jika aku menginginkan yang ada di dirimu seutuhnya?

.

Orange~…

Kadang manis, kadang asam, kadang pula hambar. Sama sepertimu, moodmu kadang tak jelas membuatku bingung. Aku suka ketika ku goda dirimu, kau menjadi si Orange yang manis. Rona wajahmu membuatku tak tahan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungilmu dan tak ingin kulepaskan. Kadang kau menjengkelkan saat aku menolak membayarimu makan Ramen kau seperti si Orange asam. Dan saat kau menjadi si Orange hambar ketika kau tak ada disampingku. Kau membuatku hampa tak ada cahaya yang menyinari.

.

Orange~…..

Jangan menagis… hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis. Mata biru langitmu tak pantas menurunkan hujan. Hujan cukup diwakilkan dengan diriku yang suram. Perlakuan para orang tua itu memang tak habis-habisnya. Tenaglah Orangeku, kan kuhapus kesedihanmu. Kembalilah ke dirimu yang biasa. Jangan menangisi hal yang tak patut kautangisi

.

Orange~…

'_will you marry me someday?'_… aku ingin menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir untukmu dan menjagamu selamanya menghabiskan hidupuku bersamamu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Temeee….. lagi ngapain?" teriak Naruto dari belakang dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn, hanya mengerjakan tugas" Sasuke langsung menutup netbooknya sebelum ketahuan oleh Naruto mengenai apa yang ditulisnya

"Owhh.. teme, jalan yuk.. aku bosan di rumah terus." Naruto menarik-narik tangan Sasuke

"Kemana?"

"Ah! Makan Ramenn terus ke supermarket beli Jeruk" heheheheh cengir Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Ramen lagi? Huh baiklah nanti beli jeruknya yang banyak ya"

"Heh? Sejak kapan kau suka jeruk?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke menahan agar tidak mimisan karena melihat wajah innocent kekasihnya itu

"Hn…"

.

.

.

.

ga jelas? memang heheehh xp

cuma pengen liat Sasuke curhat aja... +di getok+

ok minna~ minta reviewnya ya...

terserah apa ja deh.. mau manis asem asin pedas pait kanon terima

klo ada yang pait dan pedas gak apa-apa

intinya kalian membaca karya ku.. makasih yaa ^_^

yup! jaa~


End file.
